Secret Admire
by thehumbleone
Summary: A spectator has been watching Ralf, Clarke and Leona's performance at the latest KOF  tournament and readers might not expect this person to appear at this event. My first fanfic. Enjoy! KOF Maximum Impact


**Hey my name is LOV. I'm the new here and I've grown to like the Ikari Warriors more now that I have Maximum Impact. This is my first fanfic. Have fun reading it. The characters of course, belong to SNK.**

**Secret Admirer**

At the end of the eleventh KOF tournament, the Ikari Warriors head back to their head quarters. Ralf, Clark and Leona have a few injuries from the lengthy bouts with their opponents. They make their way into the landed helicopter and take off.

"The Bogard brothers put up a good fight. I must admit Andy is pretty tough for a young blood but his muscle was not enough to fade away my old warrior spirit. The galatica phantom proves that my might gets better with age."

"I can't complain about my fight but after taking enough ground waves and a buster wolf, my bones can stand a little retirement." Clark takes his hand and rubs his lower back.

"Retirement?" Shrieks Ralf as he frowns at Clark. "As long as the KOF tournaments still exist, we can't let our strength slip away. Besides, the boss might assign us with another mission when we get back. Active duty is not an option. Leona how's that bruise?"

"It's an eye soar but it's sure to fade. I'm still living." Leona places her hand on the left side of her rib, examining the bruise. The blue mark was given to her by one of Chea Lim's kicks. "This is the most she let me have for now." Leona says of her opponent as she casually stares at her two teammates.

"That arena gave us a hell of a work out huh?" replies Ralf as he stares into the dusk sky from the opened chopper entrance.

**Back at the Head Quarters**

"It would be nice if the boss have us take a break. A vacation to Italy would be sweet." Clark spreads a mischievous smile on his face. Ralf lets out a sigh as he looks across the table at his comrade. "Yeah. The KOF tournament may be over for now, but at the end of the day, we're still mercenaries."

Heidern enters the conference room standing in front of the doorway. The trio stands to salute him.

"Lives were preserved with the exception of Fate, the former leader of South Town. The syndicate and his assassin are destroyed, leaving two less villains for the city to worry about. The mission was copasetic sir" says Ralf

"Good work soldiers. A special guest has come to pay you a visit." Heidern cracks a slight grin at the warriors and steps aside from the doorway. A shadow of a petite woman with long, slim pig tails hanging down each side of her head is displayed. The shadow enters the room revealing Lara Croft.

"Hello, my name is Lara. I'm a huge fan of the Ikari warriors team. I know you all were too busy fighting to notice me but I was at the tournament sitting in the crowd. Your performance was great, especially you Leona."

"Thank you Lara." Leona replied with a slight bow. Ralf and Clark have stunned looks on their faces as if they see a ghost. They stand frozen, staring at the beautiful Lara.

"Soldiers, would you care to introduce yourselves?" Heidern says gruffly, snapping Ralf and Clark out of their daze.

"Oh! The name's Ralf Jones. I'm the head of the team. It-it's a pleasure to meet you Lara." "Likewise Mr. Jones" Ralf shakes Lara's hand nearly frantically and slowly releases his grip. A composed Lara gives him a wide smile, understanding Ralf's reaction.

"I'm Clark Steel, first class mercenary."

"Leona. The newest Ikari warrior." Lara shakes the trio's hands and then turns to Heidern to shake his. "You've trained them well captain. Keep up the good work." "Thank you."

"I look forward to seeing you guys at a future tournament" said Lara, facing the three soldiers.

"You're welcome to see us anytime" says Ralf softly with a hard, dreamy stare. He and Clark look on at Lara as she exits the room down the hall. Leona looks at them both. Then she turns to Heidern with a smile and nods her head.

"Looks like you guys had a secret admirer."

**Look out for more Ikari warrior fanfics from me in the future. I'm sure fans are demanding to read more about these guys.**


End file.
